Huellas del pasado
by Mizao-Ul-Copt y Filia-Mak
Summary: Esta es la secuela de Nuevos Rivales y nuevos gundams ¡¡TERMINADA!!
1. Default Chapter

Hola a Todos!!! Bueno ante todo queremos aclarar que antes de leer este fanfic, les recomendamos que le den un vistazo a el que escribirnos anteriormente "Nuevos rivales y nuevos Gundams" esto viene a ser como una continuación ^_^  
  
Las parejas de este fic:  
  
Relena x Heero  
Duo x Hilde  
Trowa x Akane  
Quatre x Dorothy  
Wufei x Sally  
Zechs x Noin  
Todd x Catherine  
???? x Anna  
  
Esperamos que lo disfruten!!  
  
Titulo: Huellas del pasado.  
Autoras: Mizao Ul Copt, Filia Makimati y Eve-Chan  
  
Capitulo I  
Problemas y mas problemas  
  
Era un lindo día en la colonia L4, era un día especial ya que se celebraba el cumpleaños de Relena y todas las chicas junto con ella se pusieron de acuerdo para pasar el día en unos de los centros comerciales mas grandes que se hayan construido ^_^ entre ellas se encontraban Relena, Noin, Sally, Hilde, Dorothy, Catherine, Akane y Anna, pero como había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima ves, algunas de ellas estaban un poco cambiadas, Relena ahora usaba el pelo mas corto sobre los hombros y su pollina tenia un partido que la separaba ambos lados tal como lo usaba cuando se ponía el traje blanco de militar para ir a las conferencias, Noin no había cambiado en absoluto pero se había casado con Zechs y habían tenido una niña que en esta época tenia dos años, Sally se había quitado las dos colitas y se había alisado el cabello (¡Kawaiii!) Hilde tenia su usual pollina pero con el pelo un poco mas largo (tipo sailor mercury), Dorothy aun tenia el pelo largo pero lo usaba con una media cola, Catherine no cambio mucho, Akane seguía teniendo su pelo rosado pero en una cola alta con algunos flequillos y Anna conservaba su despampanante pelo rojo pero recogido en dos colitas bajas también con algunos flequillos (¿no les parece que se ven mas bonitas? ^^), Dorothy pensaba que era mejor para esa ocasión una gran fiesta elegante e invitar a todo el mundo, pero Relena quería algo pequeño para celebrarlo con sus amigos mas allegados, así que decidieron celebrarlo en una fiesta piscinada y para mejorarlo los chicos no sabían nada (ya me imagino la reacción de Wufei :P), todas estaban ya reunidas frente al mall listas para divertirse.  
  
"ya estamos todas, vamos tenemos mucho que hacer" dijo Hilde entusiasmada.  
  
"me pregunto que le gustara a Heero" dijo Relena pensativa.  
  
"no te preocupes, si se lo compras tu de seguro le gustara" dijo Catherine con una risita.  
  
"no digas eso" le respondió algo sonrojada.  
  
Entraron las ocho chicas por una gran puerta, y cuando entraron se quedaron impresionadas por lo que veían. Montones de tiendas con anuncios publicitarios, ríos de gente haciendo compras andando de aquí a allá, y cientos de escaleras automáticas.  
  
"ok.....¿por donde empezamos?" preguntó Hilde mirando un gran anuncio que tenia en frente.  
  
"hace mucho que no veníamos a hacer compras" dijo Sally.  
  
"que bueno que traje un mapa" dijo Noin desplegando un papel que tenia por lo menos un metro de largo.  
  
Todas las chicas se pusieron en circulo alrededor de Noin, a planear la estrategia a seguir.  
  
"esta en el piso numero 5, en el ala norte, en la zona azul, Nº 235X" dijo Akane señalando hacia arriba.  
  
Todas se la quedaron mirando con expresión de no haber entendido nada.  
  
"yo le explico, esta en el piso 5 frente al Mcdonalds" dijo Anna sonriendo.  
  
"aaaah ya entendimos" dijeron en coro.  
  
Dicho esto se encaminaron hacia la tienda, luego de cómo mínimo 2 horas, todas ellas salen con cara de satisfacción, de una gran tienda de verano.  
  
"bueno ahora ¿a dónde vamos?" pregunto Anna impaciente.  
  
"a mi me gustaría ir a una tienda de lentes de sol que vi por el camino" dijo Hilde.  
  
"a mi también me gustaría" dijo Dorothy colocándose al lado de Hilde.  
  
"yo necesito ir al banco a depositar algo" dijo Noin.  
  
"yo te puedo acompañar" dijo Sally.  
  
"esta bien, cada una valla a donde quiera y nos veremos dentro de 20 minutos en la feria de las comidas" dijo Relena mirando su reloj.  
  
Así cada una se fue por su lado, pero no imaginaban que alguien las seguía muy de cerca. Habían pasado mas de una hora y Relena y Akane esperaban preocupadas en la feria de las comidas.  
  
"¿por qué tardaran tanto?" pregunto Relena buscando con la vista a sus amigas.  
  
"¿por qué no vamos a buscarlas?" dijo Akane mirando a Relena.  
  
"tienes razón, tu quédate por si acaso regresan, yo iré a buscarlas" dijo Relena.  
  
Relena camino unos 30 minutos y al final se decidió en regresar con Akane, después de todo ya alguien de seguro estaba allí. Pero cuando llego a la mesa Akane no estaba, eso puso algo nerviosa a Relena. Inmediatamente busco con la mirada entre la muchedumbres de cabellos algún signo de color rosado, pero sin resultado.  
  
"cielos, esto ya esta preocupante, mejor las llamare desde información" dijo Relena caminando hacia la cabina de información mas próxima.  
  
Mientras caminaba con paso apresurado hacia la cabina, creyó ver un destello rosa entrando al pasillo de los baños.  
  
"¿Akane?" se pregunto Relena extrañada y decidió ir a ver. Al entrar en el pasillo, estaba muy solo y era muy largo, también algo estrecho solo para que pasara una persona.  
  
"de seguro era mi imaginación" dijo Relena dándose la vuelta, pero algo la sostuvo con fuerza en la cintura y sintió algo húmedo en su nariz, de repente le entro un profundo sopor.  
  
Del otro lado de la colonia, en la mansión de los Winners. Todos los chicos estaban reunidos esperando a las chicas.  
  
"mujeres, lo único que hacen es perder el tiempo en esas cosas" dijo Wufei de brazos cruzados.  
  
"no digas eso, a propósito ya se han tardado bastante" dijo Quatre viendo un reloj de pared cuando sonó la campanada para informar las 7:00 PM.  
  
"de seguro se entretuvieron con algo, siempre es así" dijo Wufei mas enojado.  
  
"que no te escuche Sally" dijo Duo sonriente.  
  
"¡tu cállate Maxwell!" dijo Wufei sin siquiera mirarlo.  
  
"yo solo decía" dijo Duo encogiéndose de hombros, cuando algo lo jalo de la trenza.  
  
"AAAAUUUCCH, hey Zechs controla a tu hija" dijo Duo con una cara de dolor.  
  
"Alice deja eso" dijo Zechs sin dejar de leer su libro.  
  
La pequeña niña obedeció a su padre y soltó la trenza para luego irse a donde se encontraba Heero.   
  
"¿qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Heero bajando la mirada, para ver a una niñita de apenas dos años, con pelo negro azulado recogido en dos colitas altas y ojos celestes, la pequeña lo miraba fijamente y señalo un osito blanco que estaba en una mesa cercana a él.  
  
"toma" dijo Heero tomando el peluche y entregándoselo.  
  
Alice sostuvo el osito y luego sonrió "gratias, Hee-san" dijo ella y salió corriendo.  
  
"solo con Heero es así de amable" dijo Trowa mirando unas cartas en su mano.  
  
"eso es solo una cosa, magnetismo animal" dijo Todd bajando una carta a la mesa.  
  
Heero se encontraba sentado en la repisa de una ventana mirando el atardecer, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Cuando…  
  
"hey Heero, Heeerooooo" se escuchó una voz a su lado.  
  
"¿qué, Duo?" dijo Heero saliendo del trance.  
  
"te pregunte que que era eso" dijo Duo señalando una pequeña cajita negra que tenia Heero en su mano.  
  
"no es de tu incumbencia" dijo Heero guardándola en su bolsillo.  
  
"Oh vamos dime, no seas así" dijo Duo empezando a molestarse.  
  
"¡dije que no!" dijo Heero levantándose y yéndose en dirección a la salida.  
  
"pero que carácter, este nunca cambiara" dijo Duo con las manos detrás de la cabeza.  
  
Al abrir la puerta para retirarse, se encontró con Sally la cual tenia una cara de terror y también estaba muy agitada.  
  
"Relena.....las demás.....fueron...y entonces" dijo Sally entrando apresurada y cogiendo aire de la impresión.  
  
"tranquila, respira hondo y cuéntanos" dijo Quatre ayudándola a sentarse.  
  
"¿qué sucedió? ¿dónde esta Relena?" pregunto Heero alarmado.  
  
"estábamos comprando y de repente él salió de la nada" dijo Sally un poco mas tranquila.  
  
"¿él?" pregunto Heero.  
  
"si, no lo pude distinguir muy bien, pero me dijo que sino iban a su base las mataría a todas" le respondió Sally.  
  
"¿pero como escapaste?" preguntó Wufei mirándola desde la pared en donde estaba recostado.  
  
"él me dijo que les diera esto" dijo ella sacando un disquete de sus jeans.  
  
"déjame ver" dijo Heero agarrando el disquete y sacando un laptot de no se sabe donde.  
  
"según esta información, la base se encuentra en la tierra, específicamente en una isla del continente Australiano" dijo Heero tecleando rápidamente.  
  
"ya veo ¿y como llegaremos ahí?" pregunto Duo.  
  
"descuiden, mi familia siempre tiene transbordadores disponibles" aseguro Quatre.  
  
Heero se levanto rápidamente y salio por la puerta.  
  
"espera Heero" dijo Duo saliendo detrás de él, seguido de los demás.  
  
"Wufei, te la encargo" dijo Zechs dándole a Alice.  
  
"¡¡que!!, yo no me quedare a cuidar a una chiquilla y esta mujer" dijo Wufei mirando a la niña que sostenía.  
  
"de todos modos cuídala" dijo Zechs saliendo de la habitación.  
  
"¡¡con un demonio Zechs, regresa!!" grito Wufei furioso.  
  
"¡Wufei no digas esas palabras frente a una niña pequeña!" le reprendió Sally.  
  
"mujeres" protestó bajando la cabeza. 


	2. Cap2: Un antiguo amor regresa

Capitulo II  
Un antiguo amor regresa.  
  
Relena despertó en una celda oscura, se levanto pesadamente, para luego mirar a su alrededor.  
  
"mi cabeza, ¡chicas!" dijo Relena cuando vio a las demás que estaban a su lado inconscientes. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la más cercana a ella.  
  
"¿señorita Relena, donde estamos?" pregunto Dorothy mirando alrededor.  
  
"no lo se Dorothy, ayúdame a despertar a las demás" dijo Relena dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Noin.  
  
Luego de que todas estuvieran despiertas, se sentaron en círculo tratando de recodar lo que había sucedido.  
  
"lo que recuerdo es que alguien me llego por detrás, y lo demás esta muy borroso" dijo Relena tratando de recordar.  
  
"lo mismo nos paso a todas" dijo Catherine con cara de preocupación.  
  
"¡oigan! ¿Donde esta Anna?" pregunto Hilde mirando alrededor.  
  
"es cierto, tal ves escapo" dijo Noin. "se que Sally logró escapar, recuerdo que el que nos secuestro la dejo en libertad" dijo ella.  
  
"no creo que Anna haya escapado" dijo Akane hablando por primera ves.  
  
"¿de que hablas?" pregunto Relena extrañada.  
  
"se quien fue el causante de esto" dijo Akane con el ceño fruncido.  
  
En otro lugar del complejo, dentro de una oficina Anna estaba acostada en un mueble.  
  
"¿pero que demonios pasó?" dijo Anna levantándose y sobandose la cabeza.   
  
"parece que ya despertaste" dijo una voz masculina desde las sombras.  
  
"esa voz, no puede ser" dijo Anna volteándose y con los ojos a punto de las lagrimas.  
  
"hace mucho tiempo desde la ultimas ves" dijo el extraño chico saliendo de las sombras, era un chico alto de tez clara, ojos color miel y pelo de color negro azabache.  
  
"So…Sota" dijo Anna temblando de la emoción y derramando unos hilos de lagrimas, para luego lanzarse a sus brazos.  
  
"¡¡te creía muerto, como puede ser!!" dijo Anna en sus brazos y aun sollozando.  
  
"mi querida Anna, ya he vuelto y esta ves no me iré de tu lado" dijo Sota limpiando las lagrimas de ella.  
  
"pero dime, como es posible, Olaf nos dijo que habías muerto en un accidente y yo casi fallecía por ti, pero ahora apareces ante mi como si nada" dijo ella soltándose de sus brazos.  
  
"el líder solo me coloco en crinogenia y desperté hace un tiempo, desde entonces he estado investigando sobre los sucesos ocurridos hace tres años y he estado planeando como terminar su tarea inconclusa, la verdad no necesitaban un cuarto piloto para la misión, pero ya que estoy aquí la terminare yo mismo" dijo él con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
"¿de que hablas?" pregunto ella confundida.  
  
"Anna, Anna, se que esa Peacecraft te ha confundido, pero ahora haré realidad nuestros ideales, eso te lo prometo" dijo Sota con una sonrisa tierna.  
  
"Sota, entiende que la guerra acabo hace años, ahora la paz reina y mis hermanos y yo vivimos según nuestros ideales, ven conmigo Sota, por favor" dijo ella jalándolo de la mano.  
  
"mi querida Anna, tu no lo entiendes pero tranquila ya lo harás" dijo él poniéndoles un par de esposas y amarrándola a una silla.  
  
"¡¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!!" dijo ella algo asustada.  
  
"no permitiré que te hagan daño, ahora si me disculpas debo eliminar el único obstáculo que me permite mi ideal" dijo Sota dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo por una puerta.  
  
"¡¡Sota espera, no lo hagas, estas en un error, SOTAAAAAA!!" dijo Anna gritando y derramando un par de lagrimas.  
  
En la celda donde se encontraban las demás chicas.  
  
"¿Sota?" dijo Dorothy extrañada.  
  
"así es, él era nuestro compañero, pero supuestamente murió en un accidente de entrenamiento con el sistema Jager, aunque yo nunca lo creí" dijo Akane.  
  
"¿y Sota, entonces que querrá con nosotras?" pregunto Hilde.  
  
"no lo se, pero estoy segura que nada bueno" dijo Akane mirándola.  
  
"¿y que habrá sido de Anna?" pregunto Noin.  
  
"de seguro se la llevo, ellos eran novios antes del accidente, luego de eso Anna casi no comía ni dormía, creo que lo único que la movía era nuestro ideal" dijo Akane con los ojos cerrados.  
  
"que triste" dijo Hilde bajando la mirada.  
  
"¡Akane, nunca cambias!" dijo Sota apareciendo de la nada.  
  
Todas se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia afuera donde se encontraba un chico.  
  
"Sota, responde ¿para que nos necesitas?" dijo Akane cambiando a una mirada fulminante.  
  
"todo a su querido tiempo, Akane, veras quiero eliminar dos pájaros de un solo tiro" dijo Sota con una sonrisa maligna.  
  
"quieres decir que quieres eliminar a los pilotos junto con la viceministra" dijo Noin sorprendida.  
  
"¡¡no podrás, Heero no te lo permitirá!!" dijo Relena enfadada.  
  
"en eso estas en un error, esta ves veremos si es un verdadero soldado" dijo él estrechando los ojos y luego se oyó una risa que retumbo en toda la base. 


	3. Cap3: La llegada a la extraña base

Capitulo III  
La llegada a la extraña base.  
  
Heero y los demás se encontraban en una nave rumbo a la susodicha isla, todos se preparaban para saltar.  
  
"Dentro de 5 minutos, estaremos sobre el blanco" dijo el piloto de la nave.  
  
"debemos ser cuidadosos, no sabemos que encontraremos" dijo Trowa para luego saltar.  
  
"de seguro es una trampa" dijo Duo mirando hacia abajo.  
  
"salta de una buena ves" dijo Zechs empujándolo, para luego saltar él.  
  
Quatre se ajusto sus googles y luego salto, seguido de un Todd algo asustado (a Todd no les gustan las alturas -_-U).  
  
"aguanta Relena" dijo Heero y luego salto con los demás.  
  
Todos aterrizaron en una playa desértica y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia donde el extraño sujeto les había indicado.  
  
"según el mapa que nos dio, es por aquí" dijo Heero caminando por una vereda llena de plantas y árboles gigantescos.  
  
Luego de caminar un rato en la dirección indicada, se encontraron frente a una gran puerta de madera con una especie de animales tallados en ella. Luego de cerciorarse de que estaban solos se decidieron a entrar. Una vez adentro se encontraron en un gran salón, estaba muy oscuro pero una vez que entraron se encendieron repentinamente unas luces que alumbraban débilmente el recinto y dejaron ver una serie de puertas.  
  
"es obvio que nos esta esperando" dijo Zechs entrando sigilosamente.  
  
"hay que tener cuidado, no sabemos que esperar" dijo Duo echando un vistazo a la gran habitación.  
  
"por lo que veo quieren que nos separemos, son seis puertas en total" dijo Heero mirando al fondo de la extraña habitación.  
  
"será mejor que cada uno escoja una puerta, y cualquier cosa que pase, nos volveremos a encontrar aquí" dijo Quatre.  
  
Cada uno entro por una puerta diferente, cinco de ellas conducían a una gran habitación, pero una de ellas conducía a otra diferente. Lo cincos que se encontraron en una de las habitaciones (muy grande por cierto, ej: una cancha de fútbol :p) se miraron extrañados.  
  
"¿Dónde se supone que esta Heero?" dijo Duo buscándolo con la mirada.  
  
Heero se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo que parecía interminable. Después de una rato se encontró en una pequeña habitación. No muy lejos de allí se encontraba Sota en una especie de cabina rodeado de pantallas.  
  
"primero me ocuparé de ellos" dijo observando en una de las pantallas a los 5 pilotos.  
  
"probaremos sus habilidades de combate" dijo oprimiendo una serie de botones.  
  
En la habitación donde se encontraban los pilotos, se abrió una compuerta y aparecieron cinco espadas.  
  
"¿para que necesitaremos esto?" preguntó Duo.  
  
"Allí esta tu respuesta" dijo Zechs señalando unos androides que entraban a la habitación.  
  
En la celda de las chicas.  
  
"tenemos que idear algo para salir de aquí" dijo Noin cruzada de brazos.  
  
"si pero ¿Qué haremos?" pregunto Catherine sujetando los barrotes.  
  
De repente escucharon unos extraños ruidos sobre sus cabezas y un fuerte estruendo al final, Catherine pudo divisar una extraña sobra caer del techo al otro lado.  
  
"Ouch, mi espalda"dijo una voz femenina ya conocida.  
  
"¿Anna?" dijo Catherine observándola mientras se levantaba.  
  
"¡¡Hola chicas!! En un momento las sacaré de allí" dijo oprimiendo la clave que abría la puerta de la celda.  
  
"Anna ¿cómo escapaste?" preguntó Relena.  
  
"es muy sencillo, me libere de donde estaba y averigüé su ubicación" dijo Anna tranquilamente.  
  
"Bueno, ¿a donde nos dirigimos?" dijo Akane mirando en ambas direcciones.  
  
"los chicos se encuentran en esa dirección" dijo Anna señalando un pasillo.  
  
Inmediatamente todas salieron corriendo en esa dirección, pero Anna sujetó a Relena por el brazo.  
  
"Heero no se encuentra con ellos, esta en otro lugar ven conmigo" dijo Anna encaminándose con Relena en otra dirección.  
  
De nuevo en la habitación donde se encontraban los chicos, los extraños robots, los cuales tenían formas humanoide empezaban a acercarse a ellos en una formación de ataque.  
  
"no me agrada nada como nos están mirando" dijo Duo dando un paso atrás.  
  
"¡¡es increíble, son maquinas magnificas!!" dijo Quatre emocionado al verlos.  
  
"Quatre no es momento de estar admirándolos" dijo Trowa con semblante serio.  
  
"son por lo meno treinta" dijo Todd contando a los androides.  
  
"pues que estamos esperando, acabemos de una ves con ellos para buscar a Noin y a las demás" dijo Zechs tomando una de las espadas.  
  
"espera, debemos unir fuerzas para poder derrotarlos, Trowa, Todd y Duo ataquen frontalmente, Zechs y yo los cubriremos de frente" ordenó Quatre levantando la espada en forma amenazante.  
  
Los androides se abalanzaron sobre ellos como bestias al ataque. Mientras esto ocurría, las cinco chicas corrían por un largo pasillo.  
  
"¡¿es que esto no tiene fin?!" dijo Catherine jadeando por el cansancio.  
  
"no deben estar muy lejos" dijo Dorothy.  
  
"Oh Zechs, espera un poco, ya casi estoy ahí" pensó Noin para si.  
  
"apresurémonos, no sabemos si están heridos" dijo Hilde con semblante preocupado.  
  
Dicho esto corrieron mas deprisa, pero no sabían que alguien observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.  
  
"pero que mala suerte tengo escaparon, bueno ni modo, veamos que hacen contra esto" dijo Sota sonriendo maliciosamente y oprimiendo un botón.  
  
"¿Qué es ese ruido?" pregunto Dorothy deteniéndose de repente, todas se detuvieron y agudizaron sus oídos, era un ruido como de cliqueo (¿alguna ves se han montado en una montaña rusa? Bueno cuando uno esta subiendo por la rampa y se escucha ese clik clik clik, ese mismito ruido).  
  
"no me gusta como suena eso" dijo Akane mirando a todas partes.  
  
De repente se abrió el piso en que estaban ellas, y todas cayeron en un profundo abismo, al cual no se le veía el fin.  
  
"¡escucharon eso!" dijo Todd derribando a uno de los androides.  
  
"si, sonó como un grito" dijo Trowa esquivando ágilmente los golpes de los robots.  
  
"espero que las chicas estén bien" dijo Quatre.  
  
En otro lugar del complejo.  
  
"¡espera Anna ¿oíste eso?!" dijo Relena deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta. "sonó como un grito de las chicas" dijo ella apretando el puño en el pecho.  
  
"tranquila, tu sabes que ellas saben cuidarse solas" dijo Anna sonriéndole amablemente.  
  
"tienes razón, vamos debemos encontrar a Heero" dijo Relena devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
Anna asintió y ambas prosiguieron su camino. En lo profundo del agujero.  
  
"que caída" dijo Hilde sobandose la cabeza.  
  
"esta base me recuerda a la casa de la risa en el circo" dijo Catherine levantándose pesadamente.  
  
"hemos caído como unos diez metros de altura" dijo Akane mirando hacia arriba.  
  
"entonces es un milagro que estemos ilesas" dijo Noin.  
  
"¡Dorothy ¿estas bien?!" pregunto Catherine al ver que ella no se levantaba.  
  
"no es nada, solo me torcí el tobillo" respondió ella aferrándose el pie.  
  
"ven te ayudaré" dijo Hilde ayudándola a ponerse de pie.  
  
De repente se volvió a escuchar el mismo cliqueo.  
  
"Oh no, de nuevo no" dijo Noin, en ese momento el suelo se inclino como una especie de resbaladilla.  
  
"AAAAAHHH ¡CUANDO TERMINARA ESTOOOO!" grito Dorothy mientras se deslizaban rápidamente a quien sabia donde. 


	4. Cap4: Enemigos peligrosos

Capitulo IV  
Enemigos peligrosos  
  
En la batalla que sostenían los cinco pilotos, habían acabado por lo menos con la mitad de ellos, pero estaban muy cansados y estaban perdiendo fuerzas.  
  
"pero que…." Dijo Todd, miró hacia arriba cuando algo le cayo encima.  
  
"ouch, esto ya es el colmo, esperen a que me encuentre con Sota, le diré lo que se merece" dijo Catherine sobándose la espalda.  
  
"¡miren son los chicos!" dijo Akane señalando la batalla que se debatía frente a sus cabezas.  
  
"cierto, parece que no se han percatado de nuestra presencia" dijo Hilde observándolos.  
  
"¡Todd ¿pero que haces ahí abajo?" dijo Dorothy arrimándose.  
  
"¡ustedes díganme!, ¿cayeron por arte de magia o que?" respondió él sobandose la cabeza.  
  
"¡cuidado!" grito Catherine al ver a unos de los androides aproximándose.  
  
"¡apártense!" grito Todd y seguidamente lo partió por la mitad.  
  
Las chicas salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones a excepción de Dorothy (recuerden que se torció un tobillo) y Catherine.  
  
"¡son demasiados!" dijo Todd derribando a dos, los estaban cercando y no le veían escapatoria. Pero alguien los empezó a destruir por detrás.  
  
"¡Quatre, siempre oportuno!" dijo Todd al ver a Quatre destruir a los susodichos robots.  
  
"¿te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Quatre a Todd, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de las chicas "¡¿Dorothy, Catherine, como llegaron aquí?!" preguntó asombrado.  
  
Ellas solo se encogieron en hombros negando rápidamente con la cabeza.  
  
"ya veo" dijo él. ^_^U.  
  
"¡hey, deja de platicar y ayuda!" dijo Todd golpeando algunos enemigos.  
  
Mientras tanto Hilde era perseguida por un buen numero de androides.  
  
"¡¡que alguien me ayude!!" gritaba mientras corría pero dio un pie en falso y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Y los androides no perdieron esta oportunidad para atacar.  
  
"¡¡Hildeee!!" grito Duo golpeando a unos de los robots haciendo que este se estrellara con otro.  
  
"¡¿Duo?!" dijo ella mirándolo sorprendida.  
  
"¿Por qué te sorprende, pensabas que no vendría por ti?" preguntó él irónicamente.  
  
"¡¡Duo Maxwell no es momento para bromas!!" le respondió mirándolo algo enfadada.  
  
"¿es que no soportas una bromita?" preguntó Duo mientras esquivaba a los robots.  
  
"¡¡DUO MAXWELL!!" dijo visiblemente molesta, pero no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos brillantes detrás de ella se disponían a atacar.  
  
"¡Hilde hazte a un lado!" dijo él empujándola a un lado, pero él no pudo esquivar el ataque propinado por el robot.  
  
"ni creas…que….me ganaras" dijo Duo casi en un susurro, levanto la espada y de un golpe partió al robot por la mitad.  
  
"oh no ¡DUO!" dijo Hilde atajándolo cuando se desplomaba.  
  
En otro lugar Zechs luchaba afanosamente, pero eran demasiados enemigos y se estaban agotando sus fuerzas.  
  
"no podré soportar mucho tiempo" dijo Zechs jadeando por el cansancio.  
  
"¡¡Zechs!!" se escucho la voz de Noin.  
  
"¿Noin?" pensó Zechs dándose vuelta, pero se distrajo y uno de los robots lo hirió en el hombro y otro le arrebató la espada lanzándola a metros de distancia de él. Noin al verlo en peligro tomó su espada la cual cayo seca de ella y se apresuro a ayudarlo.  
  
"¡aléjense de él!" dijo ella cortando en pedazos a una par de androides.  
  
"¡No…Noin!" dijo Zechs incrédulo al ver la reacción de su esposa.  
  
"ahora que estamos juntos, no permitiré que te alejen de mi lado" dijo ella levantando la espada en forma amenazante apuntando a los androides.  
  
Akane peleaba con golpes y patadas aunque no le funcionaba del todo (píenselo si pateas un pedazo de hierro con el pie ¿Quién gana? ¿ne? ^_- ). Uno de los androides la logro golpear lanzándola contra la pared y dejándola inconsciente.  
  
"¿Qué….que ha pasado?" se preguntó ella levantándose del suelo, cuando levanto la vista vio a Trowa, el cual la estaba protegiendo de los androides.  
  
Trowa al verla ya consiente le pregunto ¿estas herida?.  
  
"no ¿Por qué me ayudas, Barton?" preguntó Akane que estaba algo sorprendida por como se comportaba, después de todo se llevaban conociendo ya un tiempo pero nunca lo vio con aquella mirada ¿sería de preocupación?.  
  
Trowa derribó a uno, dos, tres hasta diez androides, pero en uno de esos andares del destino su espada se rompió en dos. Trowa miro por un momento la empuñadura para luego tirarla a un lado, no había remedio debía pelear sin un arma, estaba listo para dar un golpe cuando algo a su lado lo distrajo.  
  
"¿Akane?" dijo él mirándola.  
  
"ni creas que te dejare pelear solo" le respondió ella colocándose en formación de ataque "después de todo te debo una" dijo mirándolo y por primera ves embozó una sonrisa sincera (¡¡Kawaiiiiii!!).  
  
Él se la quedo mirando y luego le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos asintieron y empezaron a pelear hábilmente derrotando uno a uno a sus enemigos.  
  
"veo que no lo hacen tan mal, de acuerdo seré benevolente con ellos" dijo Sota burlonamente desde su habitación secreta.  
  
De repente, los androides restantes (los cuales no era muchos) dejaron de funcionar.  
  
"¿y ahora?" preguntó Zechs al verlos dejar de atacar.  
  
"parece que se les acabaron las pilas" dijo Quatre tocando a uno de los robots.  
  
"¡¡SIIII GANAMOS, TOMA ESTO PEDAZO DE CHATARRA!!" grito Todd pateando a uno de los robots pero el golpe fue peor para él.  
  
"eso no es buena idea, creeme" dijo Akane acercándose al grupo junto con Trowa.  
  
"y ahora me lo dices" dijo Todd que estaba en el suelo y con la cara tan azul como su pelo.  
  
En otro lugar de la habitación.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy? Todo esta oscuro ¿Dónde están todos, por que nadie me responde? ¿es que me habré quedado solo? Si solo en la oscuridad. Pero ¿Qué es esto? Siento un calor muy agradable, alguien me llama, alguien me espera" Duo abrió los ojos lentamente, veía borroso muy borroso, pero sabia que alguien estaba a su lado y lo llamaba, ¿Quién es?, cerró los ojos nuevamente y algo calido le cayo en su rostro, cuando abrió los ojos podía ver claramente, miro hacia arriba, allí se encontraba una persona llorando, sí, lloraba por él .Duo trataba de decir algo pero un dolor agudo se lo impedía, quiso sentarse y se dio cuenta que estaba recostado sobre su regazo y que esa persona lo abrazaba fuertemente.   
  
"Hil..¿Hilde?" dijo Duo tratando de levantarse.  
  
Hilde abrió los ojos sorprendida y bajo la mirada.  
  
"Hilde ¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó Duo.  
  
"¡¿Qué porque lloro?! ¡Duo eres un tonto, no ves que pensé que habías muerto!" respondió sollozando y frunciendo el ceño.  
  
"no te enfades conmigo, ya estoy bien" dijo él tratando de incorporarse pero era inútil, le herida era muy profunda y cuando se levantada le daban mareos, al extremo de volverse a desmayar.  
  
"¡por supuesto que no estas bien, por mi culpa casi te matan y yo…!" dijo Hilde sin dejar de sollozar y mirando a otra parte. Pero antes de que Duo dijera algo, ella se limpio los ojos y embozó una sonrisa, la cual por algún motivo lleno de tranquilidad a Duo.  
  
"no es momento para sentimentalismos, estas herido ven te ayudare a levantarte, apóyate en mi" dijo Hilde sosteniendo a Duo para que no volviera a caer.  
  
"gracias" respondió él, al voltear a verla se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba solo a centímetros del suyo. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos todos sonrojados, para luego mirar a otra dirección rápidamente.  
  
"creo que lo mejor es ir con los demás" dijo Duo todavía sonrojado (que linduuuu ^_^)  
  
"ejem, si creo que sera lo mejor" respondió Hilde también sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
Ya con el grupo.  
  
"Noin no conocía esa parte tuya" dijo Zechs sonriendo.  
  
"pero que cosas dices, no iba a dejar que me dejaran viuda tan joven" dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
"por eso me casé contigo" dijo Zechs abrazándola por la cintura, haciendo que ella se sonrojase.  
  
"¡hey ustedes dos, déjense de eso y vengan para acá!" les grito Todd.  
  
"parece que todos estamos bien, hablando en sentido figurado, claro, jejejeje" dijo Todd sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
"si, pero ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?" pregunto Quatre mirando a todos lados.  
  
"no podremos escapar por donde llegamos, la puerta se cerro cuando caímos" dijo Hilde ayudando a Duo a sentarse.  
  
"entonces solo nos queda la puerta por donde entramos" dijo Zechs de brazos cruzados.  
  
"no creo, también se cerró cuando entramos" dijo Trowa impasible.  
  
"por que no vamos a revisar, tal vez podamos derribarla" dijo Akane con su típica mirada.  
  
"no es mala idea, Quatre y Todd quédense con los demás por si acaso estas cosas despiertan" dijo Zechs "Trowa, Akane y Noin, vengan conmigo" dicho esto los cuatro se perdieron en la oscuridad. (el cuarto era muy oscuro).  
  
Luego de una rato esperando.  
  
"han pasado ya unos 45 minutos desde que salieron ¿no les habrá pasado algo?" preguntó Catherine mirando en la dirección por donde se habían ido.  
  
"tranquila, de seguro encontraron la manera de salir y están planeando algo" le dijo Todd sentándose junto a ella.  
  
"tienes razón, gracias" dijo Catherine sonriendo.  
  
"¿Por qué razón?" preguntó Todd extrañado.  
  
"pues por darme ánimos" dijo ella acercándose mas a él "¡Todd, estas herido!" dijo al fijarse en su cabeza, en la cual corría un hilo de sangre.  
  
"¿esto? No es nada, de seguro me paso cuando me cayeron encima" le respondió él tratando de que no se preocupara, pero tuvo el efecto contrario.  
  
"¡¿Qué haces?!" pregunto sobresaltado al ver a Catherine romper parte de su vestido.  
  
"te voy a curar, ahora no te muevas" dijo ella haciendo una venda en su cabeza.  
  
"te lo agradezco" dijo él sonrojándose un poco por el gesto de amabilidad de ella.  
  
"¿sucede algo?" dijo Catherine al notar que Todd no la dejaba de mirar.  
  
"no es nada, es solo que nunca nadie fue tan amable conmigo"dijo Todd seriamente.  
  
"¿en serio?" dijo Catherine.  
  
"desde que tengo memoria, solo recuerdo entrenar, disciplina y orden, nunca me enseñaron como ser amable" dijo él.  
  
"pues a mi no me parece, pienso que eres un chico muy tierno" dijo Catherine sonriendo.  
  
"no, como crees" dijo Todd poniéndose mas rojo todavía.  
  
"bien, creo que así será suficiente, hasta que te llevemos a un hospital" dijo Quatre guardando el resto del vendaje en su mochila ( Quatre siempre tan listo =^^=).  
  
"gracias amigo" dijo Duo colocándose su chaqueta.  
  
"oye Quatre ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Dorothy? Tiene un tobillo dislocado" dijo Hilde sentada junto a él.  
  
"¿a si? Bien iré enseguida" dijo Quatre levantándose y cojiendo su mochila.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí Quatre?" pregunto Dorothy extrañada al ver a Quatre acercarse.  
  
"me dijeron que te torciste un tobillo" le respondió él arrodillándose junto a ella.  
  
"si pero ya no me duele" dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención.  
  
"no importa, mejor lo veo por si las dudas" dijo Quatre sacando de nuevo el vendaje.  
  
"ya te dije que no necesito de tu ayud…aaaa" Dorothy había tratado de levantarse pero por supuesto no pudo y perdió el equilibrio, para su sorpresa Quatre la sostuvo a tiempo.  
  
"señorita Dorothy, por eso le dije que me dejara revisarla" dijo él sentándola de nuevo.  
  
"de acuerdo" dijo Dorothy, al terminar de vendarle el tobillo llegaron Zechs y los demás.  
  
"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" preguntó Todd molesto.  
  
"encontramos una forma de salir, durante la batalla unos cuantos androides colapsaron la pared, es un agujero suficientemente amplio como para salir de uno en uno" explico Akane.  
  
"¡que bien! Entonces que estamos esperando en marcha" dijo Catherine levantándose.  
  
"¡esperen, Relena y Anna, se fueron en otra dirección!" dijo Hilde algo preocupada.  
  
"y Heero, no sabemos donde esta" dijo Quatre.  
  
"no se preocupen, de seguro Heero encontrara a Relena y a Anna" dijo Zechs.  
  
"por lo pronto movámonos rápidamente, no sabemos que mas sorpresas nos encontremos" dijo Noin.  
  
Todos emprendieron la marcha, Zechs y Trowa de primeros, seguidos de Noin y Akane, mas atrás Todd y Catherine hablaban un poco, luego estaba Hilde la cual ayudaba a Duo a caminar, y por ultimo Quatre y Dorothy que se habían quedados rezagados por el tobillo de ella.  
  
"señorita Dorothy, no se esfuerce mas, podría ser perjudicial para su tobillo" dijo Quatre tratando de ayudarla a caminar.  
  
"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?" le preguntó Dorothy.  
  
"bueno, yo….ejem creo que mejor la llevo a cargas" dijo Quatre tomándola con sus brazos. (quien fuera dorothy ^^)  
  
"¿Qué haces?" dijo Dorothy algo sonrojada.  
  
"creo que un caballero no debe dejar que una dama lastimada camine" le respondió él con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
"tal vez tengas razón pero hazme un favor" dijo Dorothy rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Quatre, haciendo que se sonrojara.  
  
"¿Qué…que cosa?" pregunto nerviosamente.  
  
"deja de llamarme de usted, me haces sentir vieja" dijo ella sonriendo, Quatre se la quedo mirando para luego reírse los dos juntos.  
  
"creo que ya los hice descansar mucho, es hora de eliminarlos" dijo Sota sonriendo malignamente y oprimiendo algunos botones.  
  
De repente la habitación empezó a temblar y empezaban a caer escombros. Ya habían atravesado el agujero, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Akane, Duo, Hilde y Noin.  
  
"¡demonios!" dijo Zechs entrando al agujero y pasando rápidamente.  
  
"¡¡Todd apresúrate!!" le grito Akane desde la salida.  
  
"¡esperen!" dijo él corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras atrás suyo todo se estaba derrumbando.  
  
"¡¡no lo lograra!!" dijo Dorothy.  
  
"¡¡Todd muévete!!" grito Catherine.  
  
Todd apresuro el paso y se tiró al suelo de slay (como en el baseball) se deslizo por el agujero en el ultimo segundo.  
  
"por poco y no lo cuento" dijo Todd sonriendo.  
  
"eres el único que se ríe después de estar a punto de morir aplastado como cucaracha" dijo Trowa con su típica mirada.  
  
"en marcha, debemos llegar al campamento que establecimos en la playa y llamar a los helicópteros" dijo Zechs mirando el bosque que tenían enfrente.  
  
Todos se levantaron y prosiguieron su camino hacia la playa. 


	5. Cap5: Errores del pasado

Capitulo V  
Errores del pasado  
  
Relena y Anna caminaron por un largo rato por el mismo pasillo interminable.  
  
"Anna ¿estas segura que era por aquí?" pregunto Relena detrás de su amiga.  
  
"confía en mi, ya estamos cerca" le respondió Anna sin detenerse.  
  
"es extraño que Sota no nos haya atacado, después de todo somos un blanco fácil" dijo Relena mirando de reojo una cámara de vigilancia.  
  
"de seguro quiere que lleguemos a donde se encuentra Heero" dijo Anna bajando la mirada.  
  
"Akane nos contó sobre Sota y tu" dijo Relena mirando a su amiga de reojo.  
  
"¿a si, que les dijo?" pregunto Anna caminado y evitando contacto visual.  
  
"mas de lo que queríamos saber" le respondió Relena bajando la mirada.  
  
"Sota es un buen chico, se que debe tener una muy buena razón para hacer esto, al menos eso espero" dijo Anna volteándose a ver a Relena.  
  
"se nota que lo aprecias mucho" dijo Relena con una sonrisa.  
  
"aaah…bueno…la verdad si…lo quiero mucho" dijo Anna sonrojada por el comentario.  
  
"lo sabia, te mueres por volver a verlo" dijo Relena soltando una risita.  
  
Anna le iba a reprochar el comentario, cuando una puerta se abrió rebelando otro pasillo más.  
  
"increíble ¿es que esta base no tiene fin?" dijo Relena en tono sarcástico, luego entró por la puerta.  
  
"mis pobres pieeees" dijo Anna con dos lagrimitas y siguiendo a Relena.  
  
En la habitación que había entrado Heero, la puerta se había cerrado detrás de él dejándolo totalmente atrapado, y aunque tratara de abrirla o buscar otra salida todo resultaba en vano, así que se sentó en el suelo a esperar que algo pasara.  
  
"vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es el mismísimo salvador del mundo" dijo una voz burlona.  
  
"¡¿Quién eres?!" pregunto Heero levantándose.  
  
"no te apresures, pronto lo sabrás" le contesto la voz.  
  
"¿Dónde esta Relena?" pregunto Heero con voz amenazante.  
  
"ella esta bien, pero deberías preocuparte mas por lo que te pasara a ti" respondió la voz.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Heero, en ese momento surgió del suelo una columna y encima de ella habían una espada y un casco (como el que usaba Dorothy cuando se enfrento con Quatre) Heero se acerco lentamente, sostuvo el casco y lo miro fijamente.  
  
"yo que tu lo usaría" dijo de nuevo la voz.  
  
De repente las paredes se movieron revelando unas cuantas puertas, de allí empezaron a salir muchos androides listos para atacar sin misericordia. Heero dudó un momento pero no tenia otra opción, al final se decidió a ponerse el casco, empuño fuertemente su espada y se lanzo al ataque.   
  
"perfecto, cayo en mi trampa, solo falta que el blanco llegue" murmuró Sota sonriendo.  
  
En el pasillo, Relena y Anna seguían caminando cuando encontraron una puerta, ambas se asomaron por una pequeña ventanita de la misma.   
  
"¡mira Relena es Heero!" dijo Anna al verlo adentro de la pequeña habitación peleando con varios androides.  
  
"¿en serio?, déjame ver" dijo Relena preocupada.  
  
"La puerta esta cerrada, no podremos entrar, ¿Qué haremos?" dijo Anna intentando abrirla.  
  
"abriré esta cosa a como de lugar ¡Heero, Heero!" grito Relena golpeando la puerta.  
  
"hmm, parece que ya llegaron, bueno nos las hagamos esperar mas" dijo Sota mirándolas por una pantalla y oprimiendo un botón rojo.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que Relena se estrellara contra el suelo seguida de Anna que le cayo encima.  
  
"¿que se supone que es esto?" preguntó Anna sobándose la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
  
"Heero, que te sucede" dijo Relena observando el extraño comportamiento de Heero.  
  
Heero seguía luchando con los susodichos androides y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las chicas. En su mente se libraba una batalla aun mas dura que la que todos observaban.  
  
"Relena…desde que la conocí, todo cambió en mi vida, mi forma de actuar, de ver las cosas" pensaba Heero mientras le cortaba fácilmente la cabeza a un de los androides mas cercanos "hace tres años ella me ofreció su casa como refugio, y aunque yo acepte a los meses me mude a un apartamento cercano ¿por qué hice eso? ¿por miedo? No, no era por eso" pensó y esquivó uno de los ataque de los androides "¿Qué haré para librarme de esto? ¿demonios que se supone que tengo que hacer?" y Heero se deshizo fácilmente de todos los androides que lo rodeaban, pero estos no dejaban de aparecer.  
  
Relena y Anna estaban estupefactas ante la situación pero algo las sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
"que bueno verlas por fin" dijo una voz sobre ellas.  
  
"¿Sota?" dijo Anna buscando el origen de aquella voz.  
  
"¿Qué le has hecho a Heero?" preguntó Relena sin dejar de observar la lucha de Heero.  
  
"solo he mejorado su actitud, le he despejado la mente de todas aquellas distracciones que pueda sentir para que hacerles ver a todos lo que es ser un soldado verdadero" explicó Sota seguido de una risa.  
  
"déjalo, cada persona tiene derecho a decidir sus acciones" dijo Relena furiosa por el comentario de Sota.  
  
"No lo haré creo que es lo mejor para el, después me lo agradecerá" dijo Sota y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
"eso no te lo permitiré" dijo Relena caminando hacia donde estaba Heero.  
  
"parece que no me entiendes, Heero se encuentra bajo el poder del sistema Jager, que yo mismo he mejorado, y aunque lo intentes no podrás hacer que vuelva en si" dijo Sota al ver lo que Relena pretendía hacer.  
  
"¡espera Relena, puede ser peligroso!" dijo Anna poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
  
"Heero no me lastimará" le respondió Relena y se acerco hacia donde se encontraba Él.  
  
Heero se volteó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Relena.  
  
"estoy muy confundido. Cuando la conocí no he vuelto a ser el mismo, ella es la única persona a quien yo le prometí protegerla, ¿Por qué?, fue la única que sin recurrir a la violencia logró la paz, en cambio yo no sabia como lograrlo sin recurrir a la misma, soy un soldado y eso no lo puedo cambiar, pero ella logro que hasta eso fuera insignificante, en realidad no se que hacer en estos momentos.." pensó Heero pero el sistema lo dominaba cada vez más.  
  
"Heero tienes que reaccionar" dijo Relena tomándolo del brazo pero él no se inmutó.  
  
"¿Re…le…na?" murmuró Heero.  
  
Heero no pudo mantener el control de si mismo y empezó a confundir a Relena con su enemigo, sujetó fuertemente la espada y atacó rápidamente con su espada sin dudarlo un momento más, antes de que Relena pudiera si quiera reaccionar a esto sintió un dolor punzante en su abdomen.  
  
"jajaja, cayó el muy tonto" dijo Sota riéndose ruidosamente "a terminado el mismo con mi misión, ahora veamos como reaccionas a esto Heero Yui" dicho esto oprimió un botón y automáticamente se desactivó el sistema y los androides.  
  
"¿Relena?" dijo Heero sorprendido al ver lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Ahora sin el sistema Heero se había percatado de su error. Al ver a Relena herida, se quito el casco y rápidamente removió la espada de su cuerpo.  
  
"He…hee…ro" dijo Relena en un susurro cayendo al suelo.  
  
"¡Relena!" dijo Heero sosteniéndola antes de que ella tocara el suelo.  
  
"no… te preocupes Heero…se…que…en el fondo no fuiste tu" dijo ella sonriendo y tomando su mano antes de sumirse en la profunda oscuridad de la inconciencia.  
  
"¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho?! ¿cómo no pude reconocerla? Ese sistema ¡ese maldito sistema!" pensaba Heero aferrando a Relena contra su pecho, él tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de repetirse a si mismo que todo era un mal sueño, cuando una voz lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.  
  
"eres un tonto, has hecho todo nuestro trabajo y yo sin mover un dedo" dijo Sota detrás de Heero riéndose maníacamente.  
  
"Sota ¡yo no te creía capaz de esto!" dijo Anna al punto de las lagrimas.  
  
"mi querida Anna es que aún no lo entiendes" dijo Sota con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, "dime Heero Yui ¿te quedaras ahí sentadote o me enfrentaras como todo un soldado?"preguntó sacando su espada.  
  
Heero no respondió, ni siquiera se movió, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus cabellos.  
  
"no te lo perdonaré" dijo en un susurro.  
  
"Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?" dijo Sota burlonamente.  
  
Heero cargó cuadosamete a Relena y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Anna.  
  
"¿Podrías cuidar de ella?" dijo Heero entregándosela a Anna.  
  
"Heero ¿Qué harás?"preguntó Anna observando a Sota.  
  
Heero colocó su mano en la frente de Relena.  
  
"esta muy fría, ha perdido mucha sangre" dijo él y se quitó la chaqueta para cubrir con ella a Relena "no me tardaré mucho, hazte cargo de ella por favor"  
  
"pero Heero, Relena necesita atención médica" dijo Anna observando la condición de su amiga.  
  
"ella es lo suficientemente fuerte" dijo Heero dirigiéndole una rápida mirada.  
  
"no te lo perdonare, Sota ¡acabaré contigo!" gritó Heero furioso atacándolo y rasgándole un poco la franela.  
  
"uyuyui, así me gusta, compórtate como el guerrero que eres" dijo Sota atacando  
  
"¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó Heero esquivando el ataque.  
  
"por el simple hecho de ser un soldado, tengo una misión y debo cumplirla" le respondió Sota tratando de acertarle a Heero.  
  
"¿únicamente lo haces por eso? Entonces no sabes nada" dijo Heero haciendo un rápido movimiento con su espada.  
  
"¿cómo dices? Me parece que el que no entiende nada eres tu, un verdadero soldado debe dejar a un lado sus emociones, sino no seria mas que un inútil" dijo el con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
"eso es lo que yo pensé hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado, si un soldado deja a un lado sus sentimientos y emociones, con el tiempo se convertirá en únicamente un arma de guerra que lo único que hará es destruir todo a su paso, dejando solo desolación a las demás personas" dijo Heero esquivando un ataque y propinando otro "¿eso es lo que quieres, ser una marioneta del destino?" dijo sin dejar de atacar.  
  
"no seas idiota, yo se lo que es correcto, y te lo haré entender a ti también" dijo Sota y con un movimiento rápido empujó a Heero fuertemente contra la pared.  
  
"no sabes lo equivocado que estas Sota" dijo Heero, se sentía un poco agotado después de haber luchado con tantos androides.  
  
"terminaré con todas tus debilidades, para que puedas abrir los ojos Heero Yui" dijo Sota con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
Dicho esto Sota sacó un arma y apuntó con esta directamente al corazón de Relena que seguía inconsciente en los brazos de Anna.  
  
"muere Relena Peacegraft" dijo Sota soltando una carcajada estridente.  
  
Sota disparó su arma, pero con lo que no contó es que Heero no había perdido sus fuerzas del todo y en una fracción de segundo se interpuso entre Relena y Sota, impactándole la bala directamente en su hombro izquierdo, sintió un fuerte dolor que le quemaba su brazo y se arrodilló en el suelo totalmente exhausto.  
  
"de veras que eres un tonto al haber hecho eso" dijo Sota burlándose y viendo a Heero el cual sostenía su brazo que no dejaba de sangrar "esta vez no fallaré" dijo volviendo a levantar su arma.  
  
"¡ Sota por favor ya basta, entiende que nuestra organización se derrumbó, el líder cayó, ya no estamos obligados a seguir sus ordenes" gritó Anna.  
  
"no me importa, yo seguiré peleando" dijo Sota comenzando a enfadarse.  
  
"no te permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie más" dijo Heero apuntándolo con su espada dispuesto a atacarle.  
  
"es que no lo entiendes Sota, nuestros ideales no…no eran los correctos, nuestro líder estaba mal, y nosotros también, nuestra batalla ha llegado a su fin, aunque tu no te hallas percatado aún" dijo Anna cerrando los ojos. Estas palabras parecieron afectarlo de tal manera que no daba signos de moverse.  
  
"Anna ¿entonces ya no soy necesario?" pensó Sota bajando el arma y dejándola caer.  
  
"esto tiene que terminar ahora" dijo Heero y haciendo uso de sus ultimas fuerzas con un movimiento rápido logró arrebatarle la espada apuntándolo con la suya directamente al pecho de Sota. El miró a Heero fijamente luego bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos.  
  
"mátame, ya no tengo porque vivir" dijo sota.  
  
Heero lo miró, luego arrojó su espada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Relena y Anna.  
  
"¿no me escuchaste? ¡debes matarme, soy un soldado y siempre lo seré, debo morir como tal!" dijo Sota siguiendo con la mirada a Heero  
  
Heero observó fijamente a Relena, estaba muy débil y empezaba a respirar con dificultad.  
  
"resiste por favor" murmuró mirándola fijamente.  
  
Cargó a Relena en sus brazos y se volvió hacia Sota.  
  
"¿ya terminantes de hablar todo eso?" preguntó Heero con su habitual mirada.  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Sota sorprendido por la respuesta de Heero.  
  
"me das lastima, tu dices ser un soldado, pero solo piensas en ti mismo, ¿no tienes nada que proteger? Yo diría que no eres nada" dijo Heero mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
  
"pero…" balbuceó Sota buscando respuestas a sus interrogantes.  
  
"tengo que salir de aquí, he perdido mucho tiempo" dijo Heero observando el estado de Relena.  
  
Heero salio apresuradamente por la puerta por donde entraron las chicas, dejando a Sota sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Sota…" dijo Anna observándolo.  
  
Sota se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas.  
  
"entonces todo lo que hice…lo que he hecho…fue en vano" pensaba Sota.  
  
"oye Sota, ¿estas bien?" dijo Anna arrodillándose a su lado.  
  
"Anna, perdóname ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, debí pensar un poco mas en ustedes, pero creo que estaba cegado por la ira" dijo sota mirándola a los ojos.  
  
"eso no importa ahora, ven salgamos de aquí" dijo Anna con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Ambos salieron apresuradamente por la otra puerta.  
  
Todos estaban reunidos en la playa por donde habían llegado. Quatre había llamado a varios helicópteros para que viniera por ellos.  
  
"¿donde se habrá metido ese muchacho?" se preguntó Duo, pero no había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando Heero apareció de entre las sombras de los árboles.  
  
"¡Heero!" exclamó Noin al verlo venir con Relena en brazos.  
  
"¿Qué le sucedió a Relena?" preguntó Zechc al verla en tales condiciones.  
  
"ella estará bien, pero necesita atención médica"dijo Heero mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
"¿oye y que te pasó en el brazo?" preguntó Duo observando la herida de su hombro.  
  
"no es nada" respondió Heero.  
  
"pero estas bañado en sangre" dijo Todd señalando su hombro.  
  
"déjame ver Heero" dijo Quatre preocupado acercándose a él.  
  
"dije que no es nada" dijo Heero enojado "mejor échale un vistazo a Relena"  
  
"lo mejor es llevarla a un hospital, los helicópteros están por llegar" dijo Quatre observándola detenidamente.  
  
Luego de que llegaran los helicópteros, todos abordaron y desaparecieron en el horizonte. 


	6. Cap6: El regalo de Heero

Capitulo XI  
El regalo de Heero.  
  
Después de una horas los helicópteros habían aterrizado en un hospital, los heridos fueron tratados inmediatamente y los demás esperaban nerviosos en la sala de espera. En eso salen Zechs, Todd, Dorothy y Heero.  
  
"¿ya se sienten mejor?" pregunto Quatre.  
  
"como nuevos" dijo Todd con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿y donde esta Duo?" pregunto de nuevo Quatre buscándolo con la mirada. En ese momento se escucha un grito.  
  
"AAAAAHHH, NOOOO, ME DUELEEE, ME ESTÁN MATANDO, AHHHH" se escucho la voz de Duo.  
  
"¡¡DUO MAXWELL, TRANQUILIZATE POR DIOS, PARECES UN NIÑITO!!" se escucho la voz de Hilde.  
  
"solo le están cambiando los vendajes" dijo Todd ^_^U.  
  
"¿y como se encuentra Relena?" pregunto Noin.  
  
"no lo sabemos, aun no ha salido de cirugía" dijo Zechs sentándose al lado de ella.   
  
"¡¡mami, papi!!" gritó Alice corriendo a los brazos de Noin.  
  
"hola a todos ¿Cómo están?" pregunto Sally entrando a la habitación.  
  
"estamos bien pero aun no sabemos nada de Relena" dijo Heero sentado en un rincón.  
  
"ya veo" dijo Sally con tono preocupante.  
  
"¿no vienes con Wufei?" pregunto Quatre.  
  
"oh si, ya llegara" dijo Sally sentándose al lado de Catherine. En eso llega Wufei con expresión de cansancio extremo y cargando con dos grandes bolsos.  
  
"¡¡Zechs ¿sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar?!!" gritó Wufei tirando los dos bolsos.  
  
"si, te lo agradezco" dijo Zechs tranquilamente.  
  
"¡¡solo eso me dices, pedazo de…!!" dijo Wufei pero Sally lo hizo callar dándole una mirada desaprobatoria. Alice se soltó de los brazos de su madre para salir corriendo a donde se encontraba Wufei.  
  
"cárgame tío Fei, cárgame" dijo la niñita jalándolo del pantalón.  
  
"jajajajaja, tío Fei ahora si lo he escuchado todo, jajajaja" se rió Duo en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por Hilde.  
  
"¡Duo compórtate, estamos en un hospital!" le reprendió Hilde.  
  
"oh vamos Hilde, déjame divertirme un poco" dijo Duo con cara de niño regañado. Hilde suspiro profundamente y luego entraron a la habitación.  
  
"aunque no lo crean, Wufei se lleva muy bien con los niños" dijo Sally riendo junto con Catherine y Dorothy.  
  
"¡¡cállense mujeres, eso no es cierto!!" grito Wufei cargando a Alice mientras ella le jalaba un cachete.  
  
"¿y donde está Anna?" pregunto Sally.  
  
"ella está bien, se encuentra con Sota" dijo Heero.  
  
"¿Sota?" pregunto Sally.  
  
"es una larga historia" dijo Catherine sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
"¿ustedes son los que trajeron a la jovencita llamada Relena Peacecraft?" dijo un doctor entrando a la habitación.  
  
"así es ¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Heero que fue el primero en acercarse.  
  
"esta bien, la cirugía salio exitosa, se repondrá muy pronto, es una jovencita muy fuerte" le respondió el doctor con una sonrisa.  
  
"que alivio" dijo Noin.  
  
"a si, casi lo olvidaba, si desean pueden entrar a verla por un momento, aun esta sedada pero podrán estar con ella" dijo el doctor a abriendo la puerta.  
  
"¿Heero porque no vas tu primero?" dijo Noin detrás de el.  
  
"¡Noin!" dijo Zechs pero callo ante la mirada de ella.  
  
"ve tu primero" dijo Noin sonriendo.  
  
Heero asintió brevemente, luego se dirigió rumbo a la habitación de Relena. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se detuvo un momento, suspiro y giro la perilla, se asomo lentamente mirando dentro de la habitación, era algo pequeña, estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna la iluminaba un poco, en el fondo se podía ver una silueta era Relena que descansaba profundamente, Heero cerró la puerta detrás del y se acerco lentamente, se fijo que estaba algo pálida, claro después de perder tanta sangre debía estarlo, sus labios habían adquirido más color y respiraba tranquilamente, él se sentó en una silla al costado de la cama.  
  
"Relena, no se si me escuchas en este momento" dijo Heero mirando a Relena la cual no se movía. "perdóname…no pude hacer nada…fue mi culpa" dijo bajando la mirada.  
  
"quiero decirte que.." empezó a decir Heero agarrando la mano de ella, la cual estaba muy fría al tacto.  
  
"que yo…" siguió él pero la mano de Relena se movió haciendo que no pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
"¿Hee…Heero?" pregunto Relena abriendo los ojos.  
  
"¿Relena?" dijo Heero viendo que ella intentaba sentarse.  
  
"tranquilo Heero yo solo…" dijo Relena con una expresión de dolor.  
  
"Relena perdóname, por mi culpa estas herida" dijo Heero evitando la mirada de ella.  
  
"Heero, tu no fuiste el culpable, estabas controlado por ese sistema, ahora es cosa del pasado" dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
"pero yo…" dijo Heero pero Relena lo hizo callar colocándole un dedo en sus labios.  
  
"ya te dije que es cosa del pasado" dijo ella sonriente.  
  
"Relena…." Dijo Heero en un susurro.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Heero?" pregunto Relena al ver a Heero un poco nervioso.  
  
"quiero decirte que…" dijo sacando una pequeña cajita negra de sus bolsillos.  
  
Heero no dijo nada más solo le entrego la cajita.  
  
"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto ella mirando la cajita.  
  
"ábrelo" dijo Heero algo tímido. Tanto entrenamiento para ser el soldado perfecto no lo había preparado para lo que iba a decir.  
  
Relena lo abrió y encontró un precioso anillo, era de oro con un zafiro en forma de corazón y con diminutos diamantes alrededor, Relena se quedo sorprendida y miro a Heero muy pero muy sorprendida.  
  
"Heero ¿esto es…?" dijo ella mirándolo incrédula.  
  
"no se si este es el mejor momento pero me pregunto si te gustaría casart…" dijo Heero algo sonrojado.  
  
"esta bien" dijo Relena.  
  
"¡¿Cómo?!" dijo Heero sorprendido (si Heero se sorprendió :P).  
  
"dije que esta bien" le respondió Relena con una gran sonrisa y algo sonrojada mirando fijamente las blancas sábanas de su cama. De repente se escucharon algunas risitas detrás de la puerta, Heero se levanto y la abrió de golpe haciendo que un gran numero de personas se cayeran al suelo unas enzimas de otras.  
  
"¿Qué DEMONIOS creen que están haciendo?" pregunto Heero visiblemente enojado. Los demás solo sonrieron con un gotanic en la cabeza.  
  
Pasaron algunos meses y Relena ya estaba recuperada del todo, ella junto con las demás chicas se estaban haciendo cargo de la boda que se efectuaría el 24 de diciembre, un dia muy importante por lo cual tenían mucho por hacer. Noin junto con Dorothy eran las encargadas de la decoración del salón y de la iglesia, Hilde y Anna se encargaban de los vestidos (Anna había aparecido tiempo después junto con Sota, el cual estaba muy pero muy cambiado, después de un largo tiempo habían llegado a perdonarlo, ya que en un pasado ellos como pilotos Gundams también habían cometido muchos errores ñ_ñU), Catherine y Akane se encargaban del pastel y la comida, Sally estaba ocupada entregando las invitaciones a todos los invitados, yendo de una colonia a otra y luego a la tierra   
  
** Estas cordialmente invitado al matrimonio de Heero Yui y Relena Peacecraft **  
  
Se efectuara en la capital del reino de Sanc el dia 24 de Diciembre del año 202 AC.  
  
Contamos con su cordial presciencia  
  
El dia de la boda había llegado, mucha gente había asistido, desde grandes lideres mundiales hasta pequeños allegados. En primera fila se encontraban la madre de Relena junto con los grandes lideres, también estaban Trowa, Quatre que había venido con todas sus hermanas y también habian asistido la tropa Managua, Lady Une, Marimeia y Sally Po también y habían traído a Wufei obligado el cual no se había molestado en cambiar su atuendo habitual, Todd también había venido y estaba hablando con Sota animadamente, Noin estaba sentada con una cámara grabadora, las demás chicas estaban en una habitación ayudando a Relena a prepararse.  
  
"señorita Relena, se ve bellísima" dijo Dorothy juntando las manos.  
  
"hay que admitir que nos quedo muy bien" dijo Anna con tono de superioridad mirando como le quedaba el vestido.  
  
"esperen a que la vea el novio" dijo Catherine picando un ojo.  
  
"bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es hora" dijo Akane impasible.  
  
"nos vemos Relena" dijeron todas antes de salir.  
  
A un lado del altar estaba Heero vestido con un traje negro algo nervioso, a su lado estaba Duo el cual fue elegido para ser el padrino de boda (aunque Heero se rehusara), y también estaba vestido de negro.  
  
"oye Heero ¿estas nervioso?" pregunto Duo viendo divertido la expresión de su amigo "debes estarlo, todos vinieron a la boda, de verdad la iglesia nunca había estado tan llena y creo que también la pasaran por televisión" dijo mirando una cámaras cercanas.  
  
"Duo, hazme un favor y cierra la boca" dijo Heero amenazante.  
  
La orquesta empezó a tocar una suave tonada, todas las personas se volvieron hacia atrás, primero apareció Alice llevando los anillos con un vestido rosado opaco y un enorme lazo en el cabello.  
  
"mira para acá cariño" dijo Noin grabando muy feliz.  
  
Luego siguió Dorothy la cual llevaba las monedas (las monedas representan fortuna, en mi país es una tradición) llevaba un vestido también rosado pero un poco mas oscuro y sin mangas con muñequeras del mismo color, tenia recogido el cabello con cintas rosas. Después Siguieron Catherine y a su lado estaba Akane, también estaban vestidas igual que Dorothy, sus cabellos recogidos y decorados con las cintas, atrás de ellas estaban Anna y Hilde vestidas con el mismo vestido, Hilde como llevaba el pelo corto solo se coloco unos claveles y Anna tenia recogido su cabello, ambas estaban lanzando pétalos de rosas.  
  
"se ven tan bien" dijo Noin limpiándose una lagrimita.  
  
Luego de que todos estaban en sus lugares la orquesta se detuvo y empezó a tocar la típica música de bodas. Todas las personas se pusieron de pie y Heero estaba muy tieso mirando por donde debía aparecer ella, Relena entro escoltada por Zechs el cual también estaba vestido de negro.  
  
"Zechc te ves muy bien" dijo Noin grabando y sonrojándose un poco.  
  
Heero se sonrojo al ver a Relena que en verdad se veía muy bella con el vestido, el cual era de color blanco con algunos detalles en rosa, era pegado en la parte de arriba sin mangas y muy pomposo abajo dejando una gran cola a rastras, un enorme lazo adornaba la parte de atrás, usaba guantes blancos muy largos y flores rosas adornaban su cabello el cual estaba recogido en un elegante moño, llevaba un buqué de flores de cerezos. Ella se paro al lado de Heero y sonrio tiernamente, él estaba aun sonrojado y sin decir nervioso, la ceremonia continuaba sin ningún problema. Luego de esto Zechs ocupó su lugar entre el público.  
  
"que linda pareja hacen ¿no lo crees Zechs?" pregunto Noin sin dejar de filmar, Zechs tenia a Alice en brazos porque se había quedado dormida.  
  
"interpreta mi silencio" dijo simplemente.  
  
"esto es tan hermoso" dijo Hilde sacando un pañuelo.  
  
"pero que sentimental eres Hilde" dijo Duo rascándose la cabeza.  
  
"como me gustaría casarme ¿tu no Quatre?" pregunto Dorothy sonriendo picaramente.  
  
"¿Cómo dices?" dijo Quatre con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
"esto esta lleno de mujeres, no se que demonios hago aquí" pensaba Wufei mirando a Sally, Marimeia y a Lady Une que estaban agarradas de las manos mirando la boda con lagrimitas en los ojos.  
  
"tu Heero Yui ¿tomas a Relena Peacecraft como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?" dijo el padre.  
  
"acepto" dijo Heero tomando la mano de Relena y colocándole el anillo  
  
"y tu Relena Peacecraft ¿tomas a Heero Yui como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buena y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?" dijo otra ves el padre.  
  
"acepto" dijo Relena colocando el anillo en la mano de Heero.  
  
"entonces, con Dios como testigo de su unión, los declaro marido y mujer, ahora puede besar a la novia" dijo el padre mirando a Heero. Heero miro a Relena la cual estaba un poco sonrojada, luego miro al publico el cual estaba muy emocionado, frunció el ceño y saco un arma de no se sabe donde apuntando a los invitados.  
  
"voltéense ¡ahora!" ordenó Heero amenazante. Al publico le salio un gotanic pero obedecieron y se dieron vuelta (después de todo es mejor prevenir que lamentar y en el caso de Heero es mejor prevenir ^^U).  
  
"tu también Duo" dijo Heero mirándolo.  
  
"¡demonios!"dijo y se volteo cruzado de brazos.  
  
"usted también" dijo mirando de reojo al padre que también se volteo con un gotanic.  
  
Heero guardo su arma y después de asegurarse de que nadie se diera vuelta, miro a Relena sonrojado luego sostuvo el rostro de ella y se acerco lentamente dándole un profundo beso el cual ella devolvió, después se separaron para mirarse fijamente.  
  
"te amo Heero" dijo Relena sonriendo.  
  
"y yo a ti" dijo Heero también sonriendo (Kawaiiii =^^=)  
  
"no sabia que lo hacia tan bien, este tipo me sorprende cada día más" dijo Duo con una sonrisa pícara observando la escena detrás de una columna.  
  
Luego de la boda se celebro una gran fiesta, todos estaban hablando o bailando al compás de la música y otros solo observaban tranquilos. Relena y Heero bailaban al compás del vals junto con otros invitados.  
  
"eres un buen bailarín" dijo Relena mirando a Heero.  
  
"no es en lo único que soy bueno" dijo Heero sonriendo.  
  
"ya es muy tarde, mejor nos vamos" dijo Relena algo sonrojada por el comentario de su esposo.  
  
"vamos a bailar Quatre" dijo Dorothy jalando a Quatre a la pista de baile.  
  
"Wufei, cuídala" dijo Zechs dándole a su hija y yéndose a bailar con Noin.  
  
"¡¿es que me ves cara de niñera?!" dijo Wufei enojado.   
  
"¿alguien ha visto a los novios?" pregunto Catherine.  
  
"de seguro se dieron a la fuga" dijo Hilde sonriendo.  
  
"que romántico" dijo Anna sonrojada.  
  
"mujeres" murmuro Wufei.  
  
"hey vamos, van a partir el pastel, vamos Hilde" dijo Duo jalando a Hilde de la silla. 


	7. Cap7: La piscinada

Capitulo XII  
La piscinada.  
  
Habían pasado tres meses desde la boda y desde entonces Heero y Relena vivían felizmente casados en el reino de Sanc, un dia llegó a la casa de los Yuis, Noin la cual le dijo a Relena que iban a pasar un dia en la piscina de su casa todos sus amigos y que ellos estaban invitados, ambos decidieron que seria divertido y hacia ya un tiempo que no veían a sus amigos así que asintieron complacidos (bueno Heero no tanto u_ú).  
  
"Relena, Heero, que bueno que vinieron pasen por favor" dijo Noin cuando abrió la puerta de su casa. "ya todos llegaron" dijo sonriente.  
  
"Heero, amigo, cuanto tiempo" dijo Duo con su típica sonrisa y dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
  
"no has cambiado nada Duo" dijo Heero con su particular amabilidad.  
  
"Relena ¿Cómo has estado?" pregunto Catherine al verla.  
  
"muy bien gracias" dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
"pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí? A la piscina" dijo Anna señalando la piscina.  
  
Después de que todos se pusieran su trajes de baño salieron a divertirse un poco.  
  
"es un lindo dia para nadar" dijo Catherine mirando al sol tapándose los ojos, ella traía puesto un traje de baño enterizo pero algo escotado de color celeste.  
  
"cierto ¿Quién quiere jugar volleiball?" dijo Hilde sosteniendo una pelota de playa, ella también traía un traje de baño enterizo pero con vuelito a los costados de la cadera y de color púrpura.  
  
"piscina, piscina, piscina" canturreaba Duo saliendo de los vestidores, su traje de baño era tipo bermuda holgado de color negro y al costado decía en verde fosforescente "Shinigami".  
  
"¡nosotras!" respondieron en unísono Relena y Dorothy que salían de los vestidores, la primera llevaba un traje de baño entero de color negro con un pequeño laso blanco y la segunda uno de dos piezas dorado.  
  
"chicas ¿Zechs no ha salido?" pregunto Noin buscándolo con la mirada cargando a su hija con Akane y Sally a su lado, Noin llevaba un traje de dos piezas muy deportivo de esos de chorsitos y franelilla (yo tengo uno parecido ^^) de color azul petróleo, Akane uno entero muy sencillo de color blanco y Sally uno entero estampado de militar.  
  
"aquí me tienes" dijo Zechs acompañado de Quatre, Trowa y Wufei, Zechs llevaba uno parecido al de Duo pero en rojo, Quatre uno mas corto de color celeste, Trowa uno igual al de Quatre pero en verde oscuro y Wufei uno igualito al de los demás pero de color blanco con unas letras chinas en negro.  
  
"¿y Heero?" pregunto Relena.  
  
"él ya se adelanto junto con Todd y Sota" dijo Trowa.  
  
Todos se dirigieron a la piscina donde se hallaban los demás, Sota estaba tomando sol acostado en una toalla, llevaba un traje de baño igual al de Duo pero en color azul, Todd estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina jugueteando con el agua llevaba un traje de baño parecido al de Trowa pero de color verde claro y Heero estaba acostado en una silla plegable con lentes de sol leyendo un libro llevaba puesto un traje de baño tipo shorts ceñido al cuerpo de color negro (como los que usa en la serie pero algo mas corto )  
  
"vamos chicas" dijo Hilde entrando al agua junto con las demás, menos Sally y Noin que se sentaron a hablar.   
  
"¡atrás! Este es el super dupler hiper salto del dios de la muerte" grito Duo saltando de bombita a la piscina empapando a alguien en la orilla.  
  
"¡Duo, acabare contigo!" dijo Heero quitándose los lentes y arrojando el libro empapado.  
  
"tranquilo amigo, recuerda paz y amor" dijo Duo sonriendo forzadamente.  
  
"toma tu paz y amor" le respondió sacando un arma. Duo vio esto y salio nadando a toda velocidad. Heero suspiro, guardo su arma y se fue a buscar otro lugar donde leer en paz.  
  
"¡¡tataaaan, ¿Qué les parece mi nuevo traje de baño?!" pregunto Anna con una pose muy sexy y picando un ojo, era un bikini rojo que hacia juego con su cabello.  
  
"que llamativo" dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
"¡¡Anna deja eso!!" dijo Sota tan rojo como el cabello de ella y tapándola con una toalla.  
  
"¡¡¿Qué haces?!!" pregunto Anna forcejeando con él para quitarse la toalla.  
  
"es que estas mostrando mucha carne" murmuro Sota en su oído.  
  
"pero que dices, ¡ya suéltame!" dijo Anna arrojándolo a la piscina hábilmente luego se giro hacia las chicas que jugaban animadamente volleyball.  
  
"que agresiva" dijo Sota saliendo de la piscina.  
  
"¡¡hey Zechs, tu hija no me deja en paz!!" gritó Wufei que era perseguido por la pequeña Alice.  
  
"solo quiere jugar" dijo Zechs que estaba leyendo un libro sentado en una silla reclinable, a su lado estaba Heero también leyendo y algunas veces se miraban de reojo con miradas de odio mutuo (parece que Zechs no había aceptado aún la derrota ^_^U).  
  
"¿nos les gustaría tomar algo?" pregunto Catherine a sus amigas.  
  
"buena idea, yo iré a prepararlos, esperen con Trowa y Quatre" dijo Relena saliendo de la piscina.  
  
"yo te ayudare" dijo Akane siguiéndola a dentro de la casa.  
  
"hola chicos ¿Cómo van?" pregunto Hilde mirando el juego de ajedrez que estaban jugando.  
  
"en eso estamos" dijo Trowa pensativo.  
  
"hey Hilde ¿no deberías detenerlo?" pregunto Dorothy señalando a Duo el cual había empujado a Todd a la piscina y luego se partía de la risa.  
  
"mejor no, ya se calmara"respondio Hilde cojiendo una toalla y secándose el cabello.  
  
"ya volvimos" dijo Relena cargando con una bandeja llena de té helado igual que Akane.  
  
"muchas gracias" dijeron las chicas tomando el té.  
  
"tomen, también les trajimos algo" dijo Akane pasándoles a Trowa y Quatre unos vasos.  
  
"son muy amables" dijo Quatre sonriendo.  
  
"¡Duo ¿quieres un té helado?!" gritó Hilde desde el otro lado de la piscina, Duo salio corriendo y le arrebato el té a Hilde de las manos.  
  
"pero que amable eres" dijo ella _  
  
"que bien té" dijo tomando rápidamente el té, pero todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando tomas rápidamente bebidas frías (pobre de duito -_- U).  
  
"toma Heero" dijo Relena sentándose en la misma silla donde estaba el.  
  
"gracias" dijo el tomando el vaso de té.  
  
"es extraño que no dijeras nada cuando decidimos venir" dijo Relena mirándolo.  
  
"eso es por que sabia que te pondrías feliz si veníamos" dijo Heero sorbiendo por el pitillo.  
  
"que considerado" dijo Relena acercándose mas a el.  
  
"……." dijo Heero mirándola dándole un pequeño sorbo a su té.  
  
"ejem" dijo Zechs que aun estaba al lado de Heero.  
  
"hermano ¿Noin no te estaba llamado?" preguntó Relena con cara de circunstancia.  
  
"no creo" respondió él con el ceño fruncido.  
  
"¡hermano!" dijo Relena que se estaba empezando a enojar.  
  
"si ya me voy, ya me voy" dijo Zechs dejando el libro en la silla y encaminándose a donde se encontraba su esposa.  
  
"Relena alguna veces das miedo" dijo Heero sonriendo y abrazándola por la cintura.  
  
"entonces todavía no me conoces" le respondió dándole un tierno beso.  
  
Después de cómo una hora todos estaban hablando animadamente menos Duo que se había quedado dormido en pleno sol y cuando despertó estaba tan quemado que según Wufei parecía un camarón a medio coser ya que solo se quemo por la parte de adelante y quedó de dos colores.  
  
"no me puedo sentar" dijo Duo todo crispado.  
  
"eso te pasa por no tenderte a la sombra" dijo Hilde de brazos cruzados.  
  
"yo que iba a saber que me quedaría dormido" respondió Duo enfadoso.  
  
"espera a mañana, ni siquiera podrás levantarte de la cama" dijo Todd aguantando la risa.  
  
"no me lo quiero ni imaginar" dijo Duo suspirando.  
  
"no es para tanto ¿no Maxwell?" dijo Wufei y le toco el hombro a propósito haciendo que cayera al suelo todo tieso.  
  
Todos rieron al ver tal escena, luego se despidieron alegremente para irse cada quien a sus casa, pero no seria la ultima ves que se verían =^.^= 


	8. Cap8: Una nueva generacion

Capitulo XIII  
La siguiente generacion  
  
En una camioneta que corría como a mil por hora estaban todos los chicos Gundams muy nerviosos, había pasado como dos años desde la boda de Relena y Heero y desde entonces todos sus amigos decidieron casarse y ahora estaban de nuevo juntos, "Hola soy yo Duo Maxwell, aunque no lo crean todos nos dirigimos al hospital, pero tranquilos no es nada grave, al contrario por las cosas del destino todas las chicas decidieron tener los bebes el mismo día y yo como buen ciudadano que soy filmare todo lo que ocurra, así que preparados ¡vamos!" dijo Duo sonriente filmándose a si mismo.  
Ya en el hospital todos bajaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la sala de espera.  
  
"hey Heero ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Duo filmándolo *la cámara miraba a un Heero súper tenso en una silla y con una mirada de nerviosismo total*  
  
"Duo….no estoy de humor para tus cosas" murmuro Heero cerrando los ojos.  
  
"de acuerdo, de acuerdo, aaahhh Trowa ¿tienes algo que decir a la cámara?" preguntó Duo acercándose a Trowa *la cámara lo filmaba pero este estaba muy tieso y con la mirada perdida* "Trowa reacciona" *se ve la mano de Duo zarandeándolo* "con este no hay remedio" dicho esto se fue.  
  
*se veia a todos muy nerviosos, Zechs estaba dormido en el hombro de Noin y ella abrazaba a la pequeña Alice que también estaba dormida, luego se ve a Wufei caminando de aquí para allá murmurando cosas que no se le entendían* "jeje, espero que sea niña, quiero ver su expresión, jejeje" se oye la risotada de Duo *luego esta Todd mordiendose inconscientemente las uñas y mirando un punto en la pared, Sota estaba todo desesperado y se asomaba por la puerta una y otra ves, Quatre estaba al vorde de los nervios y estaba rodeado por la tropa managua los cuales trataban de tranquilizarlo sin resultado* "como pueden ver yo soy el único cuerdo aquí, ahora vamos a ver a los demás" dijo Duo grabándose a si mismo y con una sonrisa maligna "Quatre respondeme ¿estas preparado para tal responsabilidad, o si acaso todo sale mal, lo podrás enfrentar?" preguntó Duo grabando la pálida cara de su amigo *se gravaba la expresión incrédula de Quatre luego se vieron muchas manos tapando el lente* "¡oigan ¿pero que hacen?!" pregunto Duo grabando a la tropa managua. "deje al amo Quatre, ya de por si esta muy nervioso" dijo uno de los de la tropa. "aguados" murmuro Duo malhumorado y se fue a grabar a los demás *se gravaba a un Wufei muy nervioso murmurando cosas incoherentes* "a ver tío Fei ¿Cómo se siente al saber que será padre?" pregunto Duo *la cámara grabó la expresión de enfado de Wufei luego se vio algo borroso la imagen* "¡¡hey devuélmela!!" grito Duo tratando de quitarle la cámara a Wufei. "¡ya largate Maxwell!" grito Wufei devolviéndole la cámara. "hay que ver" dijo Duo y luego la volvió a prender. *se veia a todos muy preocupados cuando llego el doctor* "esto se va a poner bueno" se escuchó la vos de Duo. *grabando: "¿quien es el señor Sota? preguntó el doctor mirando a los presentes, sota dio un paso al frente todo crispado. "felicidades, es un niño" dijo una enfermera que se le acerco dándole al bebe en sus brazos, la cámara grababa mas de cerca viendo un niño de ojos castaños y con un flequillo rojo intenso "creo que te llamaras Efraín" dijo Sota meciendo suavemente al bebe "puede pasar a ver a su esposa, la enfermera lo acompañara"dijo el doctor, Sota asintió levemente para luego desaparecer por la puerta "que nombrecito" se escucho la vos de Duo, "a mi me perece adorable" dijo Noin sonriendo, "el siguiente es el señor Barton ¿esta aquí?" pregunto el doctor leyendo una libreta, Trowa se levanto y se acerco al doctor sin decir una palabra, "¿es usted entonces?" preguntó el doctor al verlo, "felicidades, es una niña muy linda" dijo otra enfermera dándole al bebe, la cámara capto una sonrisa en Trowa cuando miro a la bebe, que era de unos ojos verdes oscuros y de pelo marrón con destellos rosas, "anda hombre ¿Cómo la llamaras?" preguntó Duo impaciente "creo que lo mas apropiado es un nombre parecido al de su madre, será Ayame" dijo mirando a la pequeña "siguame por favor" dijo la enfermera entrando por la puerta seguido de Trowa, "esto es increíble, ya van dos, el doctor volvió a entrar ¿Quién será el siguiente?" dijo Duo filmándose sonriente.  
  
*se veia un reloj que marcaban las once de la noche, luego a todos sentados esperando impacientes, de repente la puerta se abrió revelando al mismo doctor con la misma libreta "aquí viene" se escuchó la vos de Duo y se acerco mas al medico, "¿el señor Chang? Pregunto el doctor mirando a los presentes, Wufei se acerco algo nervioso al doctor y una enfermera se acerco con un bebe en brazos, "¡¡siii lo sabia es una niña, jejeje!!" dijo la voz de Duo viendo que la manta que cubría al bebe era de color rosa "felicidades señor, es una niña" dijo la joven entregando a la bebe a los brazos de un Wufei muy pero muy aturdido "ah si, y le manda a decir su esposa, que no se atreva a llamarla débil" dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa, Wufei solo miraba a su hija estupefacto "jejeje, mira Wufei si es tu viva imagen" dijo Duo grabando a una bebe de cabello negro muy oscuro y de ojos celestes, los cuales tenían una expresión de enojo, "cállate Maxwell" dijo Wufei furioso, ¿y como la llamaras?" preguntó Todd, "el único nombre de mujer que me agrada es Meryam, si así se llamara" dijo Wufei luego se fue detrás de la enfermera, pasaron unos quince minutos y entro de nuevo el doctor ¿Todd, esta el señor Todd por aquí?" preguntó el doctor "¡si señor!" dijo Todd parándose en pose militar al lado de este, una enfermera se acerco a él "muchas felicidades, es una niña" dijo entregándole al bebe, "¿no es una belleza?" dijo Todd muy sonriente y con un dedo haciendo cosquillas a la barriga de la bebe haciendo que se riera, "saco tu color de pelo" dijo Duo filmando a una bebe de ojos celestes y de cabello azul marino, "te llamaras Lucy" dijo Todd mas sonriente luego se fue con la enfermera, "¿señor Winners? Pregunto el doctor, "s..si" balbuceó Quatre parándose como podía, la enfermera se le acerco y le dio al bebe "felicidades, es un adorable niño" dijo la joven, Quatre miro al bebe de cabello amarillo platino y de ojos celestes claros "po..podría sostenerlo por favor" dijo Quatre dándole al bebe a la joven dicho esto se desmayó, "¡una camilla para el señor!" grito el doctor de lo mas normal, luego se llevaron a Quatre junto con el bebe a la habitación de su esposa, "nunca nos dijo el nombre" dijo Duo enfadoso, "es Andrew" dijo Noin, "¿Cómo?" pregunto Duo grabando a Noin, "el me dijo que si seria varón se llamaría Andrew" dijo ella sonriente.  
  
*De nuevo se grababa el mismo reloj, eran un cuarto para las doce cuando entro el doctor "¿el señor Maxwell?" pregunto el doctor "es mi turno, esperen le daré la cámara a Noin" dijo Duo grabándose y dándole la cámara a ella, luego se vio a un Duo sonriente al lado del doctor, "felicidades es un niño" dijo la enfermera entregándole al bebe, "cielos, es tan guapo como su padre ¿no lo creen?" dijo Duo mirando sonriente a un bebe de cabello muy abundante color negro tirando a violeta y de ojos igualitos a los de Duo, "te llamaras Billy, sip es un nombre muy bonito y varonil" dijo Duo pensando, "¿Billy?" pregunto Heero saliendo de su estado de paralización, "lindo nombre ¿no?" dijo Duo sonriéndole, "si te gustan los nombres tontos" _ U pensó Heero, "señor Maxwell, también una niña" dijo otra enfermera cargando otro bebe, "¡vienen de a dos!" dijo Duo cargando al otro bebe, de pelo marrón y de ojos como los de Hilde, "esto si que es una sorpresa, tienen gemelos" se escucho la voz de Noin, "oh no, dos mas como Duo, ¿hasta donde llegara este mundo?" pensó Zechs _ , "te llamare Helen, como la hermana Helen" dijo Duo con ojos de intensa ternura, "señor, sígame" dijo una de las enfermeras, Duo la siguió dando brinquitos de emoción.  
  
*otra ves el reloj, marcaba las doce de la noche, y Heero ya estaba al punto del colapso total, se diría que si lo tocaban seria capaz de matar a alguien, hasta que llego el doctor y una enfermera con un bebe en brazos, "¿señor Yui? Pregunto el doctor, Heero se levanto y empezó a caminar mas derecho que de costumbre, "felicidades, es un niño" dijo la joven dándole al bebe en brazos, Heero se lo quedo mirando un rato, tenia un flequillo de color marrón claro y los ojos celestes como el cielo, y tenia la peculiar mirada de ya saben quien (y no es Voldemort ¿ne? ^_-) "sígame por favor" dijo la enfermera abriendo la puerta, "nosotros esperaremos aquí" dijo Noin y luego apago la cámara.  
  
Heero camino por un pequeño pasillo estrecho siguiendo a la joven enfermera, habían alguna puertas abiertas a los lados donde cuando el pasaba podía ver a algunas persona, primero vio a Todd alzando al bebe sobre su cabeza y diciendo –mira Lucy puedes volar- y a Catherine riendo un poco, luego vio a Akane profundamente dormida con el bebe en los brazos y a Trowa a su lado sin dejarla de mirar, después vio a Anna hablando mucho y a Sota con el bebe en los brazos asintiendo rápidamente, después a Dorothy meciendo al bebe y a Quatre aun desmayado en una camilla, el siguiente fue ver a Wufei con el bebe en brazos un poco colorado y Sally riéndose con ganas, después a Duo un poco alarmado por que los bebes se pusieron a llorar y se escuchaban cosas como –Hilde ayúdame, parece que se rompieron- al final llegaron a una puerta y la enfermera lo dejo allí. Heero entro lentamente.  
  
"¿Relena?" pregunto asomándose tímidamente.  
  
"Heero, pasa" dijo Relena, la cual estaba con una cara de agotamiento y sentada en la cama. Heero serró la puerta y se acerco lentamente, luego le entregó al bebe.  
  
"¿no es lindo? Es tu hijo" dijo Relena mirando tiernamente al bebe.  
  
"también tuyo" dijo Heero mirando al bebe el cual no lo dejaba de mirarlo.  
  
"parece que ya conoce a su papá" dijo Relena dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. "a decir verdad, saco tu mirada" dijo mirando al bebe.  
  
"¿tu crees?" dijo Heero. El bebe alzo un brazo hacia Heero.  
  
"mira quiere darte la mano" dijo Relena sonriendo.  
  
Heero aproximo su mano y el bebe sujeto un dedo de Heero apretándolo fuertemente, Relena rió ante tal escena.  
  
"es muy fuerte" dijo Heero moviendo el dedo para safarse del bebe pero sin resultado.  
  
"como su padre" dijo Relena aun riendo. Heero también rió un poco por lo que dijo ella.  
  
"¿ya sabes que nombre le pondrás?" pregunto Relena arrullando al bebe.  
  
"bueno, sé que Billy no" dijo Heero de brazos cruzados.  
  
"yo tengo un buen nombre, ¿Qué te parece Odin?" pregunto Relena mirando a su esposo.  
  
"oye ese nombre es de…" dijo Heero sorprendido.  
  
"si, creo que es lo mejor" dijo ella acostándose.  
  
"claro" dijo Heero sonriendo "ahora descansa, fue una larga noche" dijo besando la frente de ella.   
  
Pasaron cinco años desde eso y Odin ya tenia 5 años de edad. Relena se encontraba en el balcón de su casa tomando té con sus amigas, luego miró hacia el jardín, Heero le enseñaba a montar bicicleta al pequeño Odin, Wufei practicaba artes marciales junto con Meryam, Todd estaba jugando a las atrapadas con la pequeña Lucy, Sota estaba leyendo un cuento de magos a Efraín mientras comía un helado junto con Trowa y Ayame, Quatre tocaba el violín al compás de la música que tocaba Andrew en el piano, Billy y Helen estaban patinando con Duo hasta que los gemelos se pusieron de acuerdo e hicieron estrellar a su padre en la laguna, Alice leía un libro con su padre debajo de un árbol mientras escuchaban la agradable música de Quatre y Andrew. Relena sonrió y luego volteo la mirada a una pared cercana donde se encontraban dos fotografías enmarcadas, una de ellas eran de ella junto a Heero en un día de campo con Odin de apenas un año de edad, la otra era de su hijo ya de cuatro años junto con todos sus amigos. Y a decir verdad la paz duro por muchos muchos años.  
NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, por favor si tienen un tiempito mandennos un mensaje nos encantaría leer su opinión, este fanfic se lo dedicamos a aquellos fans de GW que se tomaron la molestia en escribirnos y habernos contado su opinión, si quieren madarnos sus sugerencias, tomatazos, bombas y otras cositas, envíalo a elerosita@hotmail.com y te responderemos en la brevedad posible ¡¡sigan creyendo en Nataku y que Shinigami los proteja!!. 


End file.
